


Words Are For Later

by Triangulum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Darcy moans, head falling back against the pillow. She can feel Bucky's smirk where his lips are pressed against her inner thigh, dropping a soft kiss over the mark he'd sucked into her skin. Darcy doesn't care, he can be as smug as he wants, as long as he doesn't stop."Bucky," she gasps, back arching as he presses a kiss to her swollen clit. "Stop teasing.""But you're so fun to tease," Bucky murmurs against her.





	Words Are For Later

**Author's Note:**

> So...this isn't my usual fandom, but I kinda got sucked in over the last few weeks, so here I am.

Darcy moans, head falling back against the pillow. She can feel Bucky's smirk where his lips are pressed against her inner thigh, dropping a soft kiss over the mark he'd sucked into her skin. Darcy doesn't care, he can be as smug as he wants, as long as he doesn't stop.

"Bucky," she gasps, back arching as he presses a kiss to her swollen clit. "Stop teasing."

"But you're so fun to tease," Bucky murmurs against her.

Still, he drops his mouth lower, where she's aching for him. He licks up her slit, tongue tracing her wet folds. She whines, twining her fingers in his hair and trying not to grind against his mouth. Bucky hums against her, the vibrations rumbling through her, making her shiver.

He'd been worried when they first started this months ago, worried that he wouldn't quite remember the mechanics of bringing pleasure to his partner (he's been out of the game for a while, so to speak). He'd been worried for nothing, something they had figured out the first time he'd pressed her against the wall, dipping his hand into the waistband of her panties.

It had turned out that muscle memory is a hell of a thing, because he'd made her come in less than two minutes, curling his thick fingers inside of her, rubbing her g-spot and pressing against her clit with the heel of his hand. She'd shrieked as she came, only his one-handed grip on her waist keeping her upright. He'd looked so damn pleased with himself, and Darcy had been thrilled she was the reason for that look on his face.

Bucky nudges a finger into her slick opening and Darcy clenches down automatically, loving the feeling of something inside her. One finger quickly turns to two, and he gently moves them within her, finally flicking his tongue over her clit. She sighs happily, draping one leg over his broad shoulder, giving him more room. 

Bucky loves going down on her, loves all the twitches and moans he earns, loves the cries and pleasure he can coax from her body. Darcy's never had a lover like him, one that genuinely enjoys getting her off, one that isn't satisfied unless he's given her at least one orgasm, usually more, before he bothers with his own. He goes down on her like it's a treat, something to be savored, and Darcy feels like she's going to fly apart.

Darcy mewls as he curls those fingers inside her, brushing against her g-spot. His tongue moves quicker over her clit, the way he knows she loves. She's getting close, thighs trembling on either side of his face, body tensing as her pleasure builds deep inside her. Bucky wraps his lips around her hard little clit and sucks gently, and that's it. 

Darcy screams his name as she comes, her cunt gushing with her release. Bucky groans as he licks her though it, fingers moving quickly inside her. He loves it when she squirts, had told her that he takes great pride in being the first to ever get her to do that. Darcy is trembling as the aftershocks of her orgasm ripple through her, fingers still wrapped in Bucky's hair. She doesn't have to tug him off; he knows by now how much is too much. 

He crawls up her body, lowering himself to his elbows on either side of her head. His eyes are dark with lust, face wet from her and she can't hold back, has to lean up to kiss him. He responds hungrily, shifting his weight so he can cradle her jaw in his hand as he kisses her. He settles over her, thick cock hard against her mound. She moans into his mouth, rolling his hips, pressing against him.

"Fuck, doll," he groans, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against hers. "You don't know what you do to me."

"I have a pretty good idea," she says, proud that her voice is only a little breathy. She rolls her hips again for emphasis, the wet lips of her cunt rubbing up his shaft. She grins at the way his breath catches, his eyes sharpening in on her. It's a heady thing, being the focus of that much attention, and it makes her lick her lips in anticipation, a movement his eyes follow.

Bucky reaches between their bodies, taking his thick cock in hand. He brushes the tip over her clit, down her slit, gathering her wetness and making her whine. She cants her hips up, encouraging him, gasping when the head catches at her opening. Bucky keeps his gaze on her face as he slowly presses inside her, sheathing his cock in her sweet cunt. Darcy can't look away, can't close her eyes when he looks at her like that, all intensity and desire and need.

Darcy thanks the science powers that be for her IUD, because nothing is better than taking him bare inside her. There's no pain as he pushes into her, not with how long he's had his fingers and mouth between her thighs, just a silky glide and overwhelming fullness. He pauses when he's sheathed to the hilt, resting his forehead against hers as they both pant, taking a second to adjust.

"You good, sweetheart?" he asks, voice rough.

"Yeah," she says, clenching down and making him hiss. "Bucky, please..."

Bucky withdraws until just the tip is inside, then thrusts into her. Darcy cries out, gripping his biceps hard enough that her fingertips turn white. He doesn't stop, fucking into her hard and fast, the way they both want it. Bucky slips his hands under her ass, lifting her lower body off the bed, his thrusts never faltering. 

The angle shift is perfect, his cock dragging against her g-spot on every pass. He knows what this does to her, she _knows_ he knows, because that smug smirk is back. As much as she loves it, loves that he lets himself be like this with her, she also likes to even the score a little. She clenches down around him, tightening around his cock and he gasps, hands spasming on her ass.

"Fuck," he hisses, low enough that she almost doesn't hear it.

Bucky hauls her up into his lap until she's upright, arms wrapped around the back of his neck. He's still on his knees, Darcy straddling him, and it makes her sink even farther onto him, his cock nestled deep inside her. He draws a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking on it harshly, nibbling gently, then thrusts up into her, making her scream.

It's all she can do to hang on as he slams into her over and over, bouncing her in his lap. She grinds against him as best she can, getting as much friction as possible to her swollen clit. She can feel herself getting closer, body tightening as that exquisite pleasure builds. She mewls, gasping out Bucky's name to let him know she's close.

"I know, doll," he growls. He keeps his metal arm around her, dropping his other hand between their bodies to rub against the side of her slippery clit.

She screams his name as she comes, cunt spasming around him. Bucky growls, nipping at her throat as he fucks her though it, pussy fluttering around him as he chases his own pleasure. She keeps her face buried in his neck, shaking in his arms, breathing in the smell of them. He groans when he comes inside her, cock jerking with his release, body stilling. There's no way she can come again, but the feeling of his cock pulsing in her still makes her moan in pleasure. 

Bucky keeps his arms tight around her, resting his temple against hers as they catch their breath, chests heaving. Their skin is glistening with sweat, her cunt swollen and hot between her legs, and she's sure her cheeks are flushed, but she never feels better than she does after being thoroughly fucked by James Buchanan Barnes. 

Gently, Bucky lowers her back to the bed, making her whimper when his softening cock slips free. He rolls them so they aren't in the wet spot, tucking her into his side. Darcy hums happily, nuzzling against his chest before she settles, cheek resting over his racing heart. He runs his hand up her back, trailing fingers over her spine as they bask in each other's company. 

"Hard day?" she eventually asks, once their breathing is back to normal (though admittedly, hers takes a lot longer than his).

"Mm," he says in agreement, arm tightening around her. "It's better now. You?"

"Just long," she says. That's an understatement; she doesn't think she and Jane actually left the lab in the three days Bucky was gone on his latest assignment. "Glad you're back."

"Glad to be back," he says.

That's probably as much as she'll get out of him tonight, knowing he likes to mentally unpack his latest mission before discussing anything (as little as he can tell her with her clearance level), and that's totally fine with her. This is her favorite part of their little post-mission tradition, having him warm and solid beneath her, hearing his heart beat, feeling his breath rustling her hair as he kisses the top of her head. Having him hold her close to remind himself what he has with her. There will be time for words tomorrow.


End file.
